


How to deal with feelings?

by Mera



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mera/pseuds/Mera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easier to share with people when you know they don't give a shit about you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to deal with feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> importing some tumblr drabbles. also warnings for implicated emotional abuse and for mentioned cheating

After closing the door to his bedroom, he slumped down on a chair and allowed a few tears to escape. Fuck his father, fuck that Sebastian still allowed his words to be hurting him. Wiping angrily at his eyes, he opened his laptop to distract himself. He wouldn’t even be able to turn music on, it would only serve his father to get angrier, and Sebastian really didn’t need to be shout at again.  
“There is something wrong with you.”

Yes. But he hadn’t been able to bring himself to say it out loud, he had just continued staring at the floor, willing himself to not start crying right there in front of his father. Sebastian was pathetic, why did he even start arguing with his father, why couldn’t he keep his mouth shut for just half an hour. Everything would have been fine.

Logging into facebook he scrolled down, waiting for something interesting to come up, when something caught his eye.

Kurt Hummel went from “being in a relationship” to “single”.

Underneath were comments like “what happened?” or “:( are you alright?” from some New Directions members he recognised. Kurt hasn’t responded to any of them. Seemed like Sebastian’s evening wasn’t the only one that went down rather shitty. He hesitated for a moment, then typed out a message.

[19:39] **To Kurt:** did the midget get tired of your gay-face?

[19:42] **From Kurt:** fuck off sebastian

[19:44] **To Kurt:** I don’t think so. but srsly, you 2 were like a movie couple, what happened?

[19:45] **From Kurt:** it’s none of your business

[19:46] **To Kurt:** does that mean I’m free to fuck blaine?

[19:48] **From Kurt:** when you get past his new boyfriend, sure

Sebastian leaned back for a second. Blaine and Kurt broke up because Blaine got a new boyfriend? He hadn’t really thought Blaine was the type to leave Kurt after everything Sebastian had tried to break them up.

[19:51] **To Kurt:** he cheated on you with someone other than me? I’m offended

[19:55] **From Kurt:** at first I thought of you when he told me, but it’s some guy he met at the mall, and they’re “so in love” and he’s “so sorry about it”. sorry my ass, he was smiling and even wanted to introduce me to that douche

Oh, apparently Kurt started swearing when he got angry.

[19:56] **From Kurt:** why am I even talking to you about that

[19:57] **To Kurt:** bc you haven’t got anything better to do?

[19:58] **From Kurt:** what about you, wouldn’t you usually be on your way to scandals by now?

[19:59] **To Kurt:** I don’t feel like it today

[20:01] **From Kurt:** pls you always “feel like it”. there would have to be a natural disaster before you don’t try to get laid

[20:02] **To Kurt:** I don’t think my father would like to be described as a natural disaster

The fuck? Why did he say that?

[20:03] **From Kurt:** did you get in trouble for fucking someone in your father’s home office?

Sebastian snorted at the memory of him bending some guy (he forgot the name) over his father’s desk. No, he hadn’t been caught doing that, thank god.

[20:05] **To Kurt:** my father never caught me having sex, do you really think I would bring home guys when he’s around?

[20:07] **From Kurt:** I wasn’t aware you had any problems with that thinking of how much you love to remind everyone just how many guys you’ve had

Well, if he brought home girls, he probably wouldn’t try to hide it. He wouldn’t have to hide it. Sebastian remembered the shocked expression on his mother’s face when she found out about his sexuality. Yeah, so not going to tell his father that he’s gay.

[20:13] **From Kurt:** so you have to stay at home because?

[20:14] **To Kurt:** just a stupid fight between us, nothing important

Yeah right, nothing important, just his future career.

[20:19] **From Kurt:** I know we’re not friends but if you need to talk about it I’d listen

He stared at the screen and read Kurt’s message over and over. He couldn’t remember having ever heard someone telling him he’d listen to Sebastian’s problems. And now Kurt Hummel of all people, gay-faced princess of Lima, offered just that.

[20:22] **To Kurt:** like I said, it’s nothing. besides you’re the one who just broke up with his boyfriend

[20:23] **From Kurt:** that’s the reason rachel’s coming over rn

[20:25] **To Kurt:** I guess that is your way of telling me to leave you alone so she can cry with you over lost love?

[20:31] **To Kurt:** yeah I guess it was

[20:32] **To Kurt:** good night princess

Sebastian tried to watch a film after that, but his mind kept repeating the earlier conversation with his father, mixed with the one he had with Kurt. Would he feel better now if he had talked with Kurt about it? But why on earth would he want to tell Kurt about that, there’s no way he had experienced problems coming out to his parents - everybody knew he was gay at first sight.

He threw his head back with a groan. Great, now he was thinking about how it’d be if Kurt and him were _friends_.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* remember when i used to write like this? also this is way too heavily based on my own experiences omg


End file.
